cinemorgue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clancy Brown
Clancy Brown (born: 1959) Film Deaths *The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) Rawhide: Poisoned by a Red Lectroid's barb. *Highlander (1986) Kruger/The Kurgan: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. *Extreme Prejudice (1987) Larry McRose: Shot to death, along with Larry B. Scott, during a battle with Mexican rebels. *Earth Prime: Apocalypse War (2004) Luthor: Disintegrated from existence, along with a few people in the prime universe, when "Shadow Lord" (voiced by Christian Slater) snaps his fingers and changes the universe. *Pathfinder (2007) Gunnar: Falls to his death off a mountain cliff top after Karl Urban breaks the necklace he is clinging on to (so Clancy cannot enter Valhalla) at the end of sword fight/struggle. *Cowboys & Aliens (2011) Meacham: Bleeds to death after being slashed/stabbed in the stomach and chest by one of the aliens while shielding Noah Ringer in the breached paddle boat; he dies while talking to Daniel Craig. *Green Lantern (2011) Paralaxx: Playing the voice of a cloud like alien entity, he is incinerated after being pulled into the heart of the sun when Ryan Reynolds uses his power ring to throw him into the sun's gravity pull. *God Of War Part 3 (2015) (Voice): Voicing the lord of the dead, he has his soul torn out of his body by his nephew Bruce Willis at the end of a fight. His body is then dragged into a river of Styx by all the tormented souls and then mutilated by them to use as a passage way for Bruce. *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: The Sawnyers Strike Back (2015) Sawnyer: Killed in an explosion, along with Johnny Depp, when Depp activates a grenade belt on his chest in order to kill Brown and the rest of the cannibal family. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Exodus (2017) Bradford/Rahzar: Providing the voice of a human criminal mutated into a sabre tooth skeletal Wolf, "Rahzar" is crushed by a giant wooden pole during a fight with "Slash" (voiced by Corey Feldman) on a pirate ship. He later reappears as a little puppy and is last seen having a conversation with "Tokka" (voiced by Issac Singleton Jr.), who was turned into a baby turtle by "Karai" (voiced by Kelly Hu). *Justice League: Legends (2018) Luthor: Playing a duel role as a billionaire and his robotic form, "Braniac" is killed in an explosion when his ship crashes into the Grand Canyon while he has a headache due to being separated from "Lex Luthor". ("Lex Luthor" survives the film) *South Park 3: Freedom Pals (2019) (voice): Voicing a giant demon, "Sultar" dies two times: (1) He is sealed inside his crown when "Ninja Knight" (voiced by Randall Westlake-Melroy) knocks it off his head. He is later resurrected by Dallas Poppinio when he throws the crown into a supernatural fire which brings him back to life. (2) He is killed again when "Kenny McCormick" (also played by Randall) uses a powerful weapon to impale him and disintegrated him. *Swag Dead Part 10: War Of The Titans (2010) Hades: Throat slashed with a scythe by his father Mark Hamill after he betrays Hamill just to stop him from destroying mankind. He then dies talking to his nephew Brandon Keffer-Robalik before turning into dust. Category:People who died in a Batman movie Category:People who died in a Swag Dead film